263
Sam and Joe struggle with their consciences, but ultimately decide that they cannot risk Maggie's safety by confiding in Victoria. Carolyn continues to victimize Elizabeth. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A moment ago, a gull circled the sky over Collinwood, scanning the sea below for food on which its survival depends. Its eye briefly caught a flash of silver in the morning sunlight. It swooped to the sea, only to be caught up in a tidal wave and carried to a watery grave. There is a moment before disaster strikes, a quiet moment. But there is terror in the silence. For the rush of destruction is to follow in its wake. For one girl this is such a moment. And her heart is numb with fear. In the drawing room of Collinwood, Carolyn is reading the morning newspaper when Victoria comes in and notices that something is wrong. Carolyn tells her that another girl was attacked last night. Apparently, the Collinsport Strangler is still at large. Carolyn confesses to having had a dream in which she saw the madman responsible for Maggie Evans' "death", and that she was his next victim. Act I Carolyn describes her nightmare, which Victoria is certain was caused by what happened to Maggie. The girls realize how futile it is to dwell on Maggie's death; Victoria plans to visit Sam and Carolyn will offer a shoulder for Joe. They mend fences after all of yesterday's arguing, but said fences are torn apart again when Victoria informs Carolyn she's accepted Elizabeth's invitation to be her witness at the wedding. Bitter at this betrayal, Carolyn rails at Victoria and claims she doesn't care what her mother does. She breaks off her friendship with Victoria, and then screams at her to leave her alone before storming out of the room. Act II At the Evans cottage, Sam is speaking to Dr. Woodard on the telephone. He asks for an update on Maggie's progress, but it is far too soon to tell. He realizes the importance of keeping up the act of Maggie being dead, even though he is desperate to see his daughter. Sam says goodbye as a knock sounds at the door. It is Victoria. She doesn't know how to express her sadness over Maggie, and Sam apologizes for not inviting her to the "funeral". Sam almost blurts out the truth to Victoria when she relates how fond of Maggie she was. He resists the temptation, thanking her for her visit. Act III Carolyn finds Joe spending his lunch hour by the wharf. She offers her sympathies concerning Maggie, whom he doesn't want to talk about. He admits that he and Maggie talked about marriage, which leads the conversation into Carolyn's own engagement with Buzz Hackett. She is ashamed for how selfish and cruel she acted toward Joe when they were dating. She wishes she could cope with life as well as Joe does. Carolyn admits that her engagement to Buzz has only one purpose: to hurt her mother. She and Joe part company, but only after she offers her help if he should need it. Act IV Both Victoria and Carolyn have returned to Collinwood, and they talk about their respective visits. Carolyn is unable to understand why she behaves so cruelly and destructively toward others. She apologizes for their earlier fight, only to pause when she notices a vase of violets sitting atop the piano. They're Jason's "little gift" for Elizabeth, which he brings to her practically every day. The sight of the flowers sickens her, and Carolyn's anger rises to the fore. She heads off to find Buzz. Meanwhile, Joe and Sam meet at the cottage and discuss Maggie. She and Dr. Woodard arrived safely at the sanitarium, and Dr. Julia Hoffman had her first session with Maggie. There is no improvement and it is too soon to expect it. Sam admits to nearly telling Victoria the truth. Joe stresses that neither one of them can divulge the secret. Maggie's life depends on it. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: So you're going to be a part of mother's wedding party? How nice. How nice of mother to include you. But then you seem to have become her second daughter, the only daughter, I should say. Dramatis personae * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * This episode featured filmed-on-location footage of the Collinsport wharf. * When Carolyn is reading The Collinsport Star, it is obvious that the masthead with the name Collinsport Star is a sticker pasted over the name of the actual newspaper. Story * An angry Carolyn likens Victoria to being her mother's "second daughter". A common fan theory is that Victoria is Elizabeth's illegitimate daughter, although this idea was never confirmed in the series. The original plan being that Victoria was the product of Paul Stoddard's affair with another woman. * TIMELINE: Day 90 begins, and will end in 264. Morning at the start of 263. Bloopers and continuity errors * During Sam and Joe's conversation, a stagehand can be heard dropping something off camera. * While Victoria and Carolyn are talking in the drawing room, a door is heard closing offstage. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 263 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 263 - Don't Say Anything0263